


We All Live In The Same Skin

by gala_apples



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Parker-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: After the Twelve Steps job, Parker wants to keep feeling good.





	We All Live In The Same Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'unusual positions' for seasonofkink.
> 
> This is [the wheelbarrow](https://www.lelo.com/blog/lelo-sex-position-of-the-week-the-wheelbarrow/).
> 
> This is [the waterfall](https://www.kinkly.com/definition/8969/the-waterfall-position).

She’s getting crazier by the minute. 

Except no. She’s getting normaler by the minute. Those pills were never meant for her, they were for Rose, for the grift, so she could be like Sophie and help Nate and make the bad crimes better with good crimes.

Except no. That’s not really true. Because Rose’s problems, unloving caretakers and an addiction to theft, they’re her reality. So if Rose should be drugged, maybe Parker should be drugged. But that’s not an option. There’s no more of the medication in her, and she doesn’t know what the doctors gave her so she can’t go steal more. It’s like that ancient book she tried to steal from that museum in Bali that disintegrated when she touched it. She’s falling apart, and who knows what’s left when it stops.

But.

But she knows there will be something left of her. When Sophie helped her get discharged from the rehab centre Eliot and Hardison were waiting. She threw her left arm around Eliot, her right arm around Hardison, and they left Nate and Sophie to talk. It’s been half a day and Eliot is still on her left in one of his safehouses -the first he admitted to having, one of three Parker knows about- reading a cooking book. And Hardison is still on her right, laptop on a lap desk, playing some computer game with swords. Eliot had asked Nate when she’d be back to her old self, and Hardison had said he liked the way she was. And right now she’s neither, but they’re touching her anyway, bent knees and shoulders.

“Do you want to have sex?”

Hardison’s reaction makes her laugh. He stammers through a ‘what’, making it about twelve syllables. Eliot’s is less fun. He frowns and growls 'Parker'.

“I don’t know if those are yeses or noes.” Well, Eliot’s is probably a no. She’s seen him around people he wants to have sex with, and he’s always very southern and sweet, not growly. Hardison though, maybe.

“Um. Uh. Not that everyone wouldn’t want to have sex with you, Parker, you are smoking hot. But why? Uh. All of a sudden? It’s like three pm on a Thursday?”

“I like you both, and orgasms are fun. It’s better to orgasm with people you like.” Parker doesn’t trust them all the way, she’s not stupid, but she trusts them enough to be naked. And if they try anything bad, she’ll just punch them in the throat. Hardison at least won’t be able to stop her. He’s slow. Eliot’s more of a risk, but Parker is good at improvising. If it comes to it she’ll figure something out.

Hardison’s eyes are full moons, and his little knight guy is being stabbed on the screen. Normally Hardison would be freaking out about it, she knows. Instead he’s just looking at her. “Did you say both? Like both as in at the same time?”

Parker laughs as she stands up and starts pulling off her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, a fact which makes her the centre of attention. “Not in me at the same time, I’m not stretched enough for that. That kind of thing takes build up. But both of you in the same afternoon. You can flip a coin for first, if you care.” It’s not a trustworthy game, very easy to rig, but Parker doesn’t really care because it doesn’t matter to her who goes first. 

“You are an interesting woman, girl,” Hardison says. He puts his set up to the side and stands up too. After a second he bends to pick up her shirt like it’s some manners thing, like her first foster family putting all the coats on the master bedroom bed during family Thanksgiving, but doesn’t get anywhere with it. The fabric is just clenched in his hand. 

Eliot looks at Hardison, following their leads and getting up too. “Are we really doing this?”

“What. Scared to strip down after we did so well playing boyfriends at the rehab?” 

“Shut up Hardison. You don’t know me.”

“Oh no, Mr Eliot? Mr Manswag? Mr So manly I’ve got eight testicles in my britches, Mr-”

Parker is surprised when Eliot shuts Hardison up by kissing him, but it’s good surprised. Like finding out a mark has gold in their safe when your intell’d made you think it was just cash and jewels. Eliot and Hardison are both very pretty. Maybe only one of them will have sex with her, and the other one will touch the other man. She’d be happy to see that. In a while.

“Who wants to be first,” she asks, impatient. Parker doesn’t always have a sex drive, it comes and goes based on the people around her, but when she does, she wants to enjoy it. You can’t enjoy a sex drive if no one will touch you. Eliot and Hardison are pretty together, but they aren’t _touching her_.

Hardison thrusts out his fist. “Rock Paper Scissors?”

Eliot reaches out and thwaps Hardison on the back of the head. “Idiot. Go kiss her.” 

Parker gets that Eliot is trying to be nice and southern but it’s not what she wants. What she wants is to have sex. “Don’t kiss me. Get a condom.”

“Eliot,” Hardison says expectantly, fist now a hand cupped out.

“What.”

Eyebrows raise. “You’re telling me you don’t have a condom on you? You seduce someone almost every job!”

“I flirt, I don’t have sex with them!”

“This is your safehouse, you haven’t stocked up?”

“This is a _safehouse_ , idiot. Just because your runaway plan is hide at the nearest convention with a bunch of women cosplaying in their underwear doesn’t mean it’s on everyone’s minds!” Eliot sticks up for himself vehemently. 

Parker understands what he’s saying, her safehouses aren’t calibrated for sexy guests either. She just doesn’t want to have a debate when she could be having sex. “There’s a gas station down the street. Go get some while I masturbate.”

Hardison clasps his hands together and mouths something as he looks up towards the ceiling. Something about God. Again, very different than Eliot’s reaction, which is muttered swearing as he pulls money out of a cigar box on the shelving unit and storms towards the door, before turning around as he remembers to put shoes on.

The door slams with a rattle, and then it’s just her and Hardison. He looks overwhelmed, and Parker doesn’t know how to diffuse this. Sophie hasn’t taught her stuff about how normal people have sex, and she’s never really cared about how her partner’s felt before. As long as they were happy to have sex with her, that’s all that mattered. It’s odd, wanting Hardison to feel good for Hardison’s sake.

Thankfully Eliot’s back with a box in hand before Parker gets too itchy. She watches with impatient excitement as Eliot opens the package and hands one to Hardison and fishes one out for himself.

Now that they’re finally ready, Parker can position herself. “Come on Hardison, hop to it.”

“How,” he says flatly.

“You’re a virgin?” Parker wouldn’t have expected it from Hardison. He’s pretty cute. Even if he wasn’t, surely he could pay someone with his hacking millions. Or like Eliot said, he could sexily nerd out with other nerds at a convention. 

“No! You just be doing some crazy upside down thing! How am I supposed to fuck you if your pussy is where your chest should be. How tall you think I am?”

“Damn it Hardison!” Eliot rips open his condom and slides it on, a funny process that looks even funnier from this angle. He steps in close and grabs her legs the way he’s supposed to. Once he has her tilted the way he wants, Eliot pushes his way into her. Parker flushes, not just from all the blood pooling in her head. Fucking in this position is her favourite. It’s like combining sex and being nestled in her best suspension harness. 

In wheelbarrow Parker has a few points of focus. First there’s her hands splayed on the floor, her weight pressing into her palms. Then there’s Eliot’s tight grip on her calves, helping her to rock her body back and forth. She doesn’t think he’d bruise her, but even if he does, it’ll be worth it. Her breasts are hanging down, bouncing with each thrust. And last, of course is her pussy. She’s full of Eliot, and every few thrusts he hits her g-spot but good. 

Her arms don’t collapse when she comes, and she’s proud of that. Her arms don’t collapse but it’s a near thing, like free climbing and catching a ledge with one hand. Parker’s in a giving mood, so she doesn’t slither out of Eliot’s grip and declare things over. She has in the past, with strangers. Instead she lets Eliot fuck her until she’s seeing stars. Not because of the fuck, because of all the blood in her head making her vision pulse and sparkle. He comes, and she pulls herself into a handstand before flipping backwards into standing.

“That was quite a show, Pretty Boy, miss Parker,” Hardison says. He’s hard, but he hasn’t put his condom on, like he thinks she’s changed her mind. 

“It’s not over yet. Get on the couch.”

He does, but it’s wrong. Not like how Parker likes it. With a combination of grappling and talking, because Sophie’s always lecturing her about communication Parker gets him how she wants him. Namely, his back on the cushion, his legs straight in the air braced by the back of the couch, and his shoulders and head dangling off the couch. 

Once Parker’s checked that Eliot has a good view, just like Hardison did before -caring about fair is another thing her grifting team has pressed upon her, but she mostly doesn’t regret it- she climbs on. Riding him is good for her, another g-spot position. She’s sure it’s good for Hardison too. He’s going to be as lightheaded as she was, except without relying on him to hold himself up. No way he’s got upper body strength like she does. Eliot might, probably does, but Hardison is mind strong, body weak. 

Hardison talks during sex. Parker’s not surprised. He fills the comms with chatter all the time. She just doesn’t care what he’s saying. Sex talk isn’t important, not like heist talk could be. Parker stops listening, and focuses on sliding herself up and down his cock. 

She gets up when they’re done and climbs into the armchair close to the one Eliot is in. Her whole body is tingling, and she wants to eat something. Cereal maybe, or a doughnut, or chocolate. She can’t quite decide if she fucked Eliot and Hardison, or if Rose did. She’s not sure it matters, anyway. Sophie might have to keep all the tiny little bits of her separate so she doesn’t forget who she really is, but Parker doesn’t have that problem. She’s pretty sure she’ll always be the same. It’s just better when she’s the same around people who like her.


End file.
